


Assorted drabbles

by consultingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/pseuds/consultingcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I put together a collection of all my various drabbles and ficlets that I've posted on tumblr, but aren't really long enough to be put up individually. Some gen, some destiel and sabriel.</p><p>First chapter is a list of everything, complete with summaries and pairings. I'll put warnings in the chapter headings too, where applicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Chapter 1: Index

Drabbles  
Chapter 2, "Family Doesn't End in Blood" (Gen): In which I got annoyed at 10x21 and wrote an angsty drabble  
Chapter 3, "Sam Knows" (Destiel): Sam watches Dean and Castiel dancing around the fringes of figuring out what's between them  
Chapter 4, "The Betting Pool" (Destiel): Everyone's betting on when Dean and Cas get their act together  
Chapter 5, "Naomi" (Gen): Castiel hears Dean's prayers, while he's in the warehouse  
Chapter 6, "Endverse" (Gen): Castiel's slow fall

* * *

 

"Things you said" Ask Game

Chapter 7, "Broken Dreams" (Destiel): Based on the prompt "Things you said that I was never meant to hear". The remnants of Dean and Cas's broken relationship in endverse.

Chapter 8, "Deal with the Devil" (Destiel): Based on the prompt "Things you didn't say at all". Things Castiel wished he'd had the chance to say to Dean, but never did.


	2. Family Doesn't End in Blood (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was incredibly annoyed after what happened in 10x21, not just because Charlie's one of my faves, but also because it just seemed like another death in the pattern of killing off anyone who got close enough to the Winchesters to be considered family. Seems like a load of other people agree with me, given how many notes this ended up getting. Worst part is, I was trying to keep to 100 words exactly here to write a traditional drabble. If I hadn't been, there are way too many other people who could've been included in this: Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Adam...The list goes on.
> 
> The original post on tumblr: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/128570020862/family-doesnt-end-in-blood-they-said-there-was

_Family doesn’t end in blood_ , they said.

There was a boy, a prophet, with dreams of college and a normal life. His body lay lifeless on the bunker floor, eyes burnt out.

There was a girl with red hair and a shelf full of collectables. Dean called her the little sister he never had. Gutted in a bathtub, taken long before her time.

There was an angel in a dirty trenchcoat. _Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters_. He did. Many times. Never asking anything in return.

That’s the problem. When your family’s the Winchesters, family always ends in blood.


	3. Sam Knows (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt at a drabble. Also because I love shipper!Sam.
> 
> Here's the original tumblr post: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/128714377147/of-course-sam-knows-its-hard-to-miss-it

Of course Sam knows.

It’s hard to miss it, especially when you’re around them 24/7. The way they stare at each other all the freaking time. How Cas stands just inside Dean’s personal space and how, no matter how much he pretends to hate it, Dean never pulls away. The way they bicker like an old married couple, squabbling over everything from what TV channel to watch to how to kill the latest monster of the week.

One day, they’ll figure it out. They have to. For now, though, this is enough. They’re happy and that’s all Sam cares about.


	4. The Betting Pool (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the premise of them all betting on when Dean and Cas get their act together.
> 
> Here's the original tumblr post: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/128792391837/theres-a-betting-pool-running-sam-thinks-itll

There’s a betting pool running.

Sam thinks it’ll only happen when Castiel asks Dean. It’s not like his brother will admit he’s in love with Cas without some minor miracle.

Claire’s betting it’ll happen soon. Or at least, she’s going to make sure it does. Castiel should realise soon enough when Dean keeps being invited to join their awkward family outings.

They called off all Crowley’s bets when he sent some demons after Dean and Cas, hoping that a near-death experience could initiate a love confession.

None of them realize Dean and Cas have been doing it secretly for weeks.


	5. Naomi (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a tumblr post speculating that Cas would have heard Dean's prayers while he was in the white room, killing versions of Dean, so this happened.
> 
> Original tumblr post here: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/129652988137/cas-you-got-your-ears-on-deans-cries-of-pain

_Cas, you got your ears on?_

Dean’s cries of pain wrung in Castiel’s ears as his knife tore across his skin. He wanted to stop. He had to stop.

_Listen, you know I’m not one for praying, ‘cause in my book it’s the same as begging._

Something stopped him, whenever he considered mercy. Something about a white room, a woman named Naomi…

But it can’t have really been important, if he’d forgotten.

_Where the hell are you, man?_

There’s no hesitation. Castiel is quick, brutal. Everything an angel should be. But then why does he feel like there’s something missing?


	6. Endverse (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Castiel Graphics Challenge under the prompt "Duality: Past/Present".
> 
> Here's the original post with the artwork that my partners did: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/132405603072/castielslight-castiel-graphics-challenge

The trenchcoat was the first thing to go.  It had soon become covered in Croats’ blood during the early months of the outbreak and was practically unusable. Secretly, Castiel was glad. The coat was just another reminder of the man whose body he had stolen. Someone else he couldn’t save. Not that they were saving many people, now.

Over time, other things changed too. His once military stance was replaced with a casual slouch. Snark succeeded sincerity. The angel who had once protested at visiting a den of iniquity now drowned himself in sex and drugs to try and numb the pain of his vanished grace.

It was the little things that made up Cas’s fall.


	7. Broken Dreams (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for disizletzi 20.Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear on this prompt list: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/142585110937/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a
> 
> I kind of have endverse on the brain at the moment and this is pretty much my headcanon for the relationship between Dean and Castiel in that future.
> 
> Original tumblr post here: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/142586991622/starting-easy-with-destiel-20-things-you-said

“Sometimes, I hate you for making me fall.”

Dean was supposed to be asleep. He was just drifting out of consciousness when he heard Cas say it, voice barely loud enough to be a whisper. Not that he hadn’t realised Cas felt that way already, of course. He’d had to watch Cas’s slow descent into drugs, sex, anything to numb the pain of his grace being gone and his siblings forsaking him. It still hurt, to hear him say it. But then, it hurt to be around Cas, most of the time. It might’ve been Cas’s choice to rebel against Heaven, but things would’ve turned out different, if it hadn’t been Dean who’d asked him to, and they both knew it.

Things could never be the same between them now. Too much bitterness from everything they had lost. Dean had become a broken shell of a man after Sam’s death and the emptiness where Cas’s grace had once sat hurt too much. Their relationship had become a series of cheap one-shots, each of them trying to get one over the other. It was a way of passing the time, at least, before Lucifer finally caught up with them and the lights went out. That and the sex. It was easier when they weren’t talking, no chance of words hitting their mark and hurting too much. They could pretend it was just like before, when Cas had still been Castiel, an angel of the Lord, and Dean had seen some hope in ending this bloody war. 

Now, they were just two dead men walking.


	8. Deal with the Devil (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Things you never said at all" for bluntbarnes
> 
> Basically, things Castiel wished he'd had a chance to say to Dean, before Lucifer possessed him.
> 
> Original tumblr post here: http://consultingcas.tumblr.com/post/142590686722/things-you-didnt-say-at-all-destiel

_I’m sorry, Dean._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more. I’m sorry it’s come to this. If there was another way, believe me, I would have taken it. But Lucifer can stop Amara, I know it. It’s better that it’s me to be the one to say Yes. I’m expendable. Not like you or Sam.  
_

_I know I’m not strong enough to survive a battle between Lucifer and Amara. I don’t expect to survive this. But if this is what it takes to save you, I’m more than happy to pay that price._

_There’s no need to mourn me. Not that you will, I imagine. I know I’m not that important. It’s alright. I have no regrets. Except for one. I wish I’d been able to tell you.  
_

_I love you._

_I love you so much, it hurts._

_I’ve loved you from the moment I raised you from Perdition._

_I rebelled from Heaven because of you._

_You and Sam are now more like family to me than my siblings in Heaven ever were._

_So I will gladly burn in Lucifer’s rage, if this is what it takes. I’ve saved you once before. I can do it again._


End file.
